


Opening Yourself up to Glee Poetry (Vol. 1)

by sothinky



Category: Glee
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sothinky/pseuds/sothinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glee poems written in response to prompts from my tumblr followers, which I solicit from them from time to time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opening Yourself up to Glee Poetry (Vol. 1)

_ _

_comfort_

that smooth stretch of skin  
between chin and collarbone   
is where solace lies 

 

 

> [prompt: Klaine, comfort]

  


_Under the Shady Oak_

Young Kurt once had found a dead bird.  
He poked it but it never stirred.  
From its nest it had fallen,  
with its mother still calling.  
It was the saddest thing he’d ever heard.

 

 

> [prompt: Kurt, death, limerick]

 

_ _

_glee_

she sees   
it as a fit—  
not that she’s   
good—  
it’s more about  
not  
getting everything just like that.

 

 

> [prompt: Sugar, singing, acrostic]

 

_ _

_He Couldn’t Tell You Shit about the Rain in Spain_

But he’d mapped out her  
peaks and valleys, the places  
he still knows by heart.

 

 

> [prompt: Pizes, limerick]

 

_At the Helm of the U.S.S. Kickass_

The Panther calls everyone Punkin’  
And likes to strip meat off a chicken.  
But she’s got your back,  
In fact, she’ll attack—  
as BM with some serious ass-kickin’.

 

 

> [prompt: Coach Beiste, limerick]

 

_not for lack of effort_

it’s the ratio   
between limb length and grace that  
gets him every time.

 

 

> [prompt: Finn, dancing, haiku] 

 


End file.
